


Ready for boarding

by Ariane_DeVere



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sort of a crossover with "Cabin Pressure"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you don't listen to the "Cabin Pressure" radio series, or haven't yet heard the episode 'Uskerty', I'm afraid this will make no sense to you whatsoever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready for boarding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocolamousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolamousse/gifts).



**Title** : Ready for boarding  
 **Author** : Ariane DeVere  
 **Word count** : 221  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Warning** : Implied sexytimes (but nothing graphic except in your own imagination. So probably quite a _lot_ of graphic.)  
 **Disclaimer** : _Sherlock_ belongs to way more powerful and wealthy people than me. 

 

A birthday present for [](http://chocolamousse.livejournal.com/profile)[**chocolamousse**](http://chocolamousse.livejournal.com/). That’ll teach her to have a birthday this year!

 

**Ready for boarding**

 

*Bing-bing-bong.*

Ladies and gentlemen ... I mean, gentleman and gentleman ... I mean, gentlemen, can I have your attention please. This is your plot bunny speaking. Listen to the plot bunny. Plot number two two one ... B is now ready for boarding at Gate ... eight. It’s easy to relate. It involves a date – with your flat mate. If you want to be on that date ... it’s time to go on the date now. If you have secretly fancied your flat mate for ages, take him on the date. If he means the world to you and you finally want to admit it ... take him on the date. If you want to feed him up, chat him up, then take him home afterwards and kiss him slowly and tenderly and then more passionately until he can’t breathe, and then take him to your bed, remove his clothes, smother him with chocolate mousse before licking it all off and driving him crazy with sexual frustration before finally giving in to all your urges and making slow passionate love to him ... take him on the date. If you have any mad storytellers lurking in taxis ... they’re not allowed on the date. Please put them ... in the prison where the man with the umbrella can interrogate him to his heart’s content! Okay, bye! Love, the Plot Bunny.

 

*********************  
*********************

Author’s note: Unfortunately, if you don’t listen to the **Cabin Pressure** radio series or haven’t yet heard the episode called “Uskerty”, this won’t mean a thing to you. But then if you don’t listen to _Cabin Pressure_ I’m afraid I can’t have much sympathy for you because, seriously, what are you _doing_ with your life?!

Happy birthday, Choco. Have a fabulous year. Ari xx


End file.
